


Сладкий голос (Sweet Voice)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [10]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: о жизни стеснительного майкрософтовского Скайпа в свободной, раскрепощающей системе Макинтоша.





	Сладкий голос (Sweet Voice)

**Author's Note:**

> строение системы OS X вдохновлено этим проектом: http://www.evolo.us/competition/essence-skyscraper/

Когда Скайп только установили в систему компании Эпл, он думал, что всё будет очень плохо: его будут всячески унижать, притеснять, запрут в самой тёмной комнате и никогда не выпустят наружу... Но оказалось, что он зря боялся. Несмотря на то, что на нём всё ещё красовалась эмблема Майкрософта (надо сказать, Скайп и сам её не любил, потому что не они его создали, — они просто купили его), к нему относились с уважением. Толерантность, прогрессивность — Эпл как-никак. А ведь тому же айТьюнсу в Виндоусе было очень плохо, Скайп об этом слышал, по крайней мере.

Поначалу ему было тяжело на непривычном рабочем месте: всё падало из рук и обваливалось к чертям. Пользователь даже откатил его на несколько версий назад, чтобы всё уж точно заработало. Быть снова молодым, конечно, приятно, но откат к старым версиям влечёт за собой множество проблем: так, например, у него не отображались некоторые смайлы, а с недавних пор начал отваливаться и алгоритм обмена файлами.

Но, отбросив все эти неприятные рабочие моменты, Скайпу в целом нравилось жить в Мак-системе; точнее, это уже была не Мак Ось, а просто Ось Икс, что было весьма забавно. Скайп невольно проводил аналогию со своим «семейным» продуктом и мог с уверенностью сказать, что от «окон» его компания откажется не скоро, если вообще сможет.

Конкретно этой копией он ещё никогда не был установлен где-либо, но по рассказам других Скайпов вполне представлял себе архитектуру Виндоус. Руководствуясь последним дизайном восьмой и десятой систем, там теперь всё делалось квадратным, ну или кубическим, и все жили у себя в домах, поместьях, что, наверное, как-то разобщало. В Маке (так его было удобнее называть, Ось Икс — это вообще что-то неясное, будто любая десятая операционная система) всё было иначе. Программы жили в одной круглой башне, каждый этаж которой отличался по климату и рельефу. Наверх можно было забраться в один счёт, и уже там располагалась рабочая платформа с быстрым доступом к облаку. На нижнем уровне было общее хранилище данных и капсулы для ночлега программ, а основная жизнь протекала как раз в пространстве самой башни.

Скайпу это всё безумно нравилось. Ему было интересно наблюдать за тем, как для программ имитировалась жизнь людей, как всё это вырастало и менялось прямо на глазах. Работать на верхней платформе, в огромном белоснежном помещении с удобными креслами и панелями, было просто одно удовольствие. Казалось бы, все работают вместе и одновременно, но из-за огромных площадей можно было работать спокойно, не мешая друг другу. По началу Скайпу даже не верилось в эту легкость и вседозволенность. Это просто безумие какое-то, тут даже можно было легко коснуться облака! Это ли не чудо прогресса?

Эта свобода сильно повлияла на Скайпа: он стал более раскрепощённым, стал смелее одеваться и чаще разговаривать с другими программами, стараясь влиться в «тусовку» этой системы настолько, что она уже прочно влилась в него. Общаться с программами этой системы становилось проще, чем с теми копиями его же продукта за панелью рабочего монитора. То и дело он слышал от них «предатель» или «петух» — и это было обидно. Более дерзкие копии (манера речи и поведения Пользователя за компьютером влияла на жителей его системы) даже не гнушались обзывать его «пидором» и производными. Это обижало, но ничего сделать Скайп толком не мог, поэтому продолжал улыбаться в ответ и терпеть нападки.

Но его мнение о том, как прекрасна жизнь в Мак-системе, резко изменилось с тех пор, как он познакомился с одной утилитой, программой, компонентом — он даже не мог сказать толком, кем он у этих яблочных считался. Это был ВойсОвер. Статный, высокий, красивый; с великолепным голосом. Скайп встретил его первый раз наверху: он работал с Оперой, проверяя какую-то информацию в браузере по умолчанию, а ВойсОвер, которого впервые с момента установки Скайпа запустил Пользователь, оказался рядом с ним. Мессенджер хотел заговорить, но ВойсОвер заговорил первым. Точнее, он говорил с Пользователем — зачитывал ему с чувственным английским акцентом сообщения прямо из чата. Скайп следил за сообщениями и понимал, что эти двое в чате просто издеваются, заставляя ВойсОвера произносить вслух то, что им вздумается. Тогда Скайп впервые ощутил укол ревности. Нет, это была не жалость к программе, которую эксплуатируют, — в конце концов, ими всеми пользовались, — это была именно ревность, потому что Скайп не хотел, чтобы такое совершенство использовалось кем-то столь нахальным образом.

Несколько дней они работали вместе, Пользователи всё также продолжали глумиться над ВойсОвером. Его изредка отключали, и тогда он отходил от стойки Скайпа. В один из таких разов мессенджер не выдержал и схватил край белоснежной рубашки ВойсОвера.

— Останься... Пожалуйста.

— Wait a minute. — ВойсОвер ненадолго замолчал, а затем ответил уже женским голосом: — Ты что-то хотел?

Скайп не знал, что ответить. Он слышал, что ВойсОвер работает только на английском языке, но он не ожидал, что его собеседник не просто имеет другие языковые пакеты, но что они ещё и будут настолько разниться по голосу. В тот день они больше не разговаривали, а вскоре и Пользователям наскучили игры с новой зверушкой.

Сколько Скайп не искал его капсулу или рабочее место, ВойсОвера нигде не было. Искать на бесконечных этажах казалось бесполезной идеей, но в конце концов Скайп сдался и начал бродить по пустыням, заснеженным долинам и вечнозеленым лесам. Изумляясь каждый раз, зачем людям столько «погодных условий», он всё-таки смог найти ВойсОвера на лугу под деревом. Тот сидел и смотрел на белоснежную стену башни, в которую уходила земля в рельефе. Тут было на удивление пусто, хоть программы и не были ограничены в прогулках.

— Я присяду? — Скайп наклонился к ВойсОверу и тут же выставил руку вперёд. — У меня есть локализация на английском, пожалуйста, можешь говорить своим обычным голосом. Он мне очень нравится.

— Обычным голосом? В смысле по умолчанию? Вот этим?

— Ну да, — Скайп устроился на траве, сев по-турецки.

— Это «Алекс», — ВойсОвер улыбнулся.

— А та русская? Которая была, когда мы первый раз общались... — конец фразы получился тихим, Скайп и не надеялся, что его вспомнят.

— Милена? — ВойсОвер снова замолчал, чтобы переключиться. — Я тебя запомнила.

Было необычно слышать женский голос от того, кто выглядел как мужчина, но Скайп снова не смог ничего с собой поделать, замирая на месте и только удивлённо хлопая глазами. ВойсОвер приблизился к Скайпу.

— Ты мне сразу понравился, дорогой.

— Что?.. — всё-таки смог выдавить из себя Скайп.

Он не ожидал такого. ВойсОвер ему виделся таким холодным и сдержанным джентльменом, но сейчас он уронил мессенджера на землю и впился в его шею зубами. Скайп взвизгнул от неожиданности, вызывая женский смех у ВойсОвера. Мессенджер покраснел и закрыл лицо руками, после такого позора хотелось деинсталлироваться, но сейчас у него это не вышло бы — файлы удаления были слишком далеко. ВойсОвер быстро стянул штаны Скайпа и провёл по контуру его члена под трусами.

— Тебе нравится то, как я говорю? Нравятся мои губы? Тебе нравлюсь я?

Скайп был смущён. Ему нравился тот ВойсОвер, который был по умолчанию, но не эта похотливая Милена, захватившая вдруг его сознание. ВойсОвер пожал плечами и, кокетливо хихикнув, опустился ниже. Опустив трусы Скайпа, он провёл языком по его члену и, поцеловав, взял в рот. Длинные пальцы ВойсОвера ласкали член и мошонку, опускаясь ниже, касаясь ягодиц. Его язык искусно обводил набухающий член, заставляя Скайпа давиться слюной.

— Войс, пожалуйста, прекрати... — Скайп постарался оттянуть того как-нибудь аккуратно от своего паха, но одного взгляда прозрачно-белых глаз хватило, чтобы Скайп сдался. Сглотнув, он всё же откинул голову назад и зажмурился. — Войс, Алекс, умоляю, прекрати!

ВойсОвер остановился, а через какое-то время послышалось знакомое английское:

— Прости...

Скайп сел на земле и посмотрел на покрасневшего ВойсОвера.

— Я ещё плохо контролирую свои голоса...

— Я бы сказал, личности, — усмехнулся Скайп, поправляя трусы. Он уже задницей чувствовал, что на его последний крик скоро сбегутся все программы, на что они имели полное право. Тут не было ни одного тихого уголка, где можно было бы уединиться без страха того, что к вам могут подойти. Разве что капсула, но она же строго на одного... И тут Скайп возненавидел архитектуру Мака.

— Прости ещё раз, — ВойсОвер опустил голову.

— А то, что она сказала... — Скайп решил от греха подальше не называть её по имени. — Это только её мнение или ваше общее? Я нравлюсь ей или тебе?

ВойсОвер долго молчал.

— Ты, — начал он французским мужским голосом. — Очень нравишься мне. Всем нам...

Скайп засмеялся и прижался к ВойсОверу.

— Сколько у тебя ещё этих «голосов»?

— Больше тридцати языков и на некоторые по несколько голосов...

— Чувствую, весело нам будет, — охнул Скайп и поцеловал ВойсОвера в щёку. — Но давай мы остановимся на «Алексе»? И я даже не против продолжить, коль уж с меня всё равно сняли штаны.


End file.
